marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Secret Invasion
Does anyone know how to reference stuff on this Wiki? --Jtwi2l191 02:18, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :I was under the impression that we used: :Someone please correct me if I am wrong... :--Jamie 04:06, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Hulk Is the Hulk in this series or not? The Hulkster 15:55, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :Doesn't appear so. Though we haven't seen solicitations past September, which is still a few months shy of hte Secret Invasion conclusion. :--GrnMarvl14 21:51, 24 June 2008 (UTC) If he does appear any time soon let me know. The Hulkster 20:50, 29 June 2008 (UTC) The comics and crossovers Is there a page where we are tracking all of the issues and crossovers that tie into the Invasion? Chadlupkes 21:47, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :I think this would be the best page. We really need to nail down an event template. . . :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:09, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::Agreed...wanna tackle on own or you can reinstate the one I had up for a while and then took down...might get you off to an easier start. Here is the template itself...and a test page that I recreated for it. Needs a little tweaking and only allows 12 options currently... --M1shawhan 00:48, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::So I've been making a lot of edits this page....and its causing a huge dent in my wallet buying every Secret Invasion title, damn Marvel. Anyway, I'd appreciate all help that can be offered, there are issues I haven't bought b/c they looked boring lol like Hercules, Captain Britain, and the issue where Elektra is replaced. Oh also, can we shorten the list of replaced Skrulls? It takes up a lot of space and makes the article longer. Maybe a separate page for insurgents along with a separate page for cross-overs? I don't know how to do signatures lol so sorry.... Samati :::Good idea...and trust me when I say I understand the cost of reading these days. :| :::Here's what I would suggest to shorten things up...Make the larger list into an actual listing of the characters and link them to the character page rather than have to keep the info here. We just need to make sure that the info added here is on the character's page. This event can be "templated" and that would save up a little clutter-space and auto-categorize some of the categories it should be in. You could even list things out in a table format, rather than a listed column down the page which would shorten it up. The page IS getting long and from the past few reads of the series, it looks like it will be only getting longer and more in-depth. I'll try to help out when possible, but let me know if you want me to REVAMP the entire page or just help adjust the length more than anything. --M1shawhan 13:38, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :::: personally i think that it should be also seperated by area so we dont have readers jumping about, like make a section for savage land, New Asgard, san fransico and so on because if you seperate it by title it would be better off in the comic review section plus the events in the savage land took place in Who Do you trust, Mighty Avengers, New avengers and Secret Invasion although few pages in each one. also i get the Crossovers and i am editing the individuals page look at the work i did with Amatsu-Mikaboshi (Earth-616) also the MI13 Crossover is done and Brian Braddock (Earth-616) has the whole event. ::::Madinfernos 03:12, 17 August 2008 (UTC) I can't edit the article Under Thor Girl, it currently reads "Delroy Garrett's googles detected Thor Girl as a Skrull during her fight with Ultra Girl." That should be goggles not googles. I can't edit the page, for whatever reason, so someone who can please change that. Unless he has the power of the all mighty search engine Google in his arsenal, there no information you can't find about that. That would be funny. "As you can see, these super heroes stopped looking up their usual stuff, and began checking information only an alien would want to find. Therefore, we know who is a skrull. All hail the power of Google!" Dream Focus 15:30, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :Yes...the mighty Google rules all! Actually it pretty much does these days. ;) I have changed out the error and let us know if you are still having editing "problems". Something that humans can try to fix for once, instead of that blasted Google (it's EVERYWHERE!). --M1shawhan 03:47, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::If I click edit page up top, no problems editing. If I click edit above an article section, I get the message: "You do not have permission to edit pages, for the following reason: This page has been locked to prevent editing." Dream Focus 20:57, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Which factors contributed to their invasion, and which ones did not? Which factors contributed to their invasion, and which ones did not? The article doesn't seem to specify, and hints around at things. * They had recently lost a lot of their worlds, including their throne world. * The new religion said Earth was their promised land. * They learned from experimenting on the Illuminati they could now copy powerful mutant abilities into any of their numbers. Thus they'd be convinced they were strong enough to do what they couldn't before hand, and conquer. In addition, they'd not have to worry about taking such devastating losses again, if they could sample more DNA from powers on Earth, and thus make themselves even stronger. * They became aware of the fact that most mutants had lost their powers, and thus Earth was an easier target to take on now. * They developed a way to avoid all detection, and thus felt they could now successfully infiltrate Earth. If they were around and planning before hand, then they could have delayed their invasion when something major came up, seeing a new opportunity. Such as the registration act would allow them to make certain there were no unknown powers about, and allow them to infiltrate everyone dangerous. The act and the civil war it caused wasn't their doing of course. A villain took a drug, got suped up, and exploded, killing innocent people. When was the first sign of an invasion? When they had villains escaping from a prison, many skrulls were among them, wearing older customs of the villains they replaced, having no recent pictures of them apparently. The article could be improved upon greatly. Make it clear when it first started, why the Skrulls waited until they did before acting, all contributing motives to their actions, etc.Dream Focus 17:07, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Galactus reference It originally said: "However, due to the large number of super humans on Earth, invasion attempts, including those by Galactus in his attempts to consume Earth's energies, have been thwarted every time." The large number of super humans didn't stop Galactus. It was a rogue watcher, telling the Fantastic Four where to get a device to make him back down. So the sentence I thought a bit misleading. There should be a list somewhere of how many alien races have attacked Earth. That'd be something interesting and relevant the article could link to at that section. Dream Focus 20:57, 29 November 2008 (UTC)